¡Son reales! ¡Mierda, sí lo son!
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Los dibujos de Rukia se vuelven realidad… ¡Ichigo está atrapado en una pesadilla! El hombre-musgo, un hollow con un tumor y… ¡¿Grimmjow con tutú! Y eso no era todo… Slight yaoi. Totalmente crack xD
1. Chapter 1

**¡Son reales! ¡Mierda, sí lo son!**

Summary: Los dibujos de Rukia se vuelven realidad… ¡Ichigo está atrapado en una pesadilla! El hombre-musgo, un hollow con un tumor y… ¡¿Grimmjow con tutú? Y eso no era todo… Slight yaoi. Totalmente crack xD

Esta idea surgió en mi cabeza y hacia tiempo que no escribía nada divertido xD Aquí lo tienen!

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, o no del todo. Rukia como siempre andaba haciendo sus feos dibujos, como Ichigo les dice.

–Oye Ichigo, voltea hacia aquí, quiero intentar dibujarte –el adolescente la miró con cara de: ''Y una mierda. Dibuja a tu abuela'' –Vamos, ¡no seas infantil! ¿Acaso tienes miedo de ver lo feo que eres? –le retó la Kuchiki. Aunque a contrario de lo que todos piensan y de las cosas que dice, Ichigo no le parece NADA feo. Es más, lo encuentra atractivo -¡¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento? –se gritó mentalmente.

–De acuerdo –se rindió –Solo cinco minutos.

Rukia empezó a hacer trazos de un lado a otro. Ichigo suspiró, las cosas que hace por esa enana caprichosa –Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Mejor voy a hacer un comic!

Ichigo se golpeó la frente.

–De acuerdo, descerebrado. Ya tengo el boceto, ya puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Chachi! –Carraspea –Quiero decir… Nos vemos luego.

Rukia empezó a dibujar su historia muy emocionada –A ver… Primero es un día soleado y bonito…

* * *

Ichigo andaba por la calle, aburrido. Ni siquiera sabía para que había salido a la calle. O sí, para no tener que aguantar más a la shinigami enana. Pero ciertamente hacía un día soleado, un momento… ¡Sí antes estaban encerrados en casa porque estaba lloviendo!

Se pasó una mano por su cabello. Mejor para él. Odia la lluvia.

* * *

-… Luego había un tipo muy raro llevando una bicicleta y un cubo de pintura. El héroe de esta historia… -coge la goma un momento y sigue dibujando –Se tropieza con él por despistado y su pelo acaba lleno de pintura negra. ¡Oh jajajajajaja! ¡Que divertido es esto! –rió Rukia.

* * *

Iba distraído en sus pensamientos. Como siempre que se aburre y se pone a divagar en otras cosas que algunas veces se pregunta hasta si tienen sentido. Giró la vista al frente cuando escuchó el timbre de una bicicleta.

¡Bang!

De seguro ese golpe dolió. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, adolorido. Algo pegajoso estaba en su mano. ¡¿Qué demonios? - ¡Qué carajo! ¡¿Pintura? ¡Debe de estar bromeando!

-Schau, wohin du gehst! Sie haben verschüttete Farbe meiner neuen Wohnung! Meine Frau wird mich töten! Beim Klabautermann!

Ichigo no entendía ni jota de lo que el hombre le estaba dicien… ¡Qué cojones es esa cosa!, pensó al verlo. El hombre era… Okay, no tenía ni puta idea de qué era, pero desde luego, humano, no. Parecía un monstruo cubierto de musgo.

Otra cosa importante era su cabello… ¡Su precioso cabello naranja! El negro no queda tan mal tampoco pero… ¡Es pegajoso!

* * *

Rukia reía mientras dibujaba. Seguro que hasta haría reír al idiota de Ichigo, pensaba muy convencida.

Siguió con su tarea –Entonces de repente… ¡Apareció un hollow con forma de oso! ¡Groaaaaaaar! Y… ¡soltaba muchas babas! Asqueroso, pero es divertido –Rukia observó su obra de arte hasta el momento. Si alguien me preguntara… diría que aquello era un oso con un tumor. Muy cabezón.

* * *

Escuchó un fuerte rugido después de haber estado discutiendo con el hombre-musgo el cual se marchó indignado con él. Ichigo no había entendido ni una puta palabra de lo que le dijo, pero claramente estaba hecho una furia. Fue el momento más raro de su jodida vida…

Era un hollow enorme y cabía decir que era… Raro. Y muy cabezón.

–Qué mierda… -no supo por qué, pero empezó a reírse. ¡Parecía deformado! Parece el dibujo de una niña de 5 años, pensó Ichigo no muy lejos de la realidad.

El hollow, indignado de que se riera de su enorme cabeza, babeó al peli naran- digo, peli negro.

–La madre que lo trajo… ¡Esto es asqueroso! –gritó mirándose de arriba a abajo, asqueado.

* * *

–Entonces… ¡Utilizó sus poderes para derrotar al inmenso monstruo! Pero como estaba en verano… -dibujó un shihakuso más corto en medidas. Demasiado corto. – ¡El poderoso shingami se lanzó contra el hollow y… zas! ¡El hollow lo esquivó! Pero como no quería morir, le pidió amablemente al shinigami que lo dejara marchar y el cambio no haría daño a nadie y además…

Salió de su cuerpo para hacer frente al hollow, pero algo estaba mal allí… Podía ver sus piernas, demasiado de ellas. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué ocurrió con su ropa de shinigami? –Oh dios mío, Ichigo… ¡Deja de comportarte como una chica! –se gritó a sí mismo por lo de las piernas –Como sea… ¡Voy a por ti hollow!

El hollow lo esquivó cayendo hacia un lado por su enorme cabeza –No me hagas daño shinigami… ¡Te lo suplico!

Ichigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y alzando una ceja.

–Te prometo que no haré daño a nadie y además… -sacó de la nada una enorme chocolatina –Te daré esto.

Los ojos de Ichigo se iluminaron viendo como el hollow meneaba tal delicia en el aire. Mierda… ¡Demasiada tentación! –Trato hecho, ¡hollow!

Si hay algo que Ichigo no soporta… Es tener chocolate delante de sus narices y no poder comérselo.

* * *

-Satisfecho por el trato del hollow… Continuó su aventura por Karakura, comiendo felizmente su chocolatina gigante. Pero de repente… -ella misma hizo un sonido de música de suspenso -¡Apareció el rey de los Gatos con su ejercito de gatitos monosos! Entonces le dijo: ¡Lucha conmigo, shinigami! ¡Esta vez no ganarás la batalla! ¡Oh no, nuestro héroe está en aprietos!

* * *

Siguió con su paseo por Karakura, con su chocolate por supuesto, aún nos preguntamos cómo carajos se lo comió todo.

Entonces (música de suspenso) en el cielo se abrió una Garganta, poniendo en alerta al shinigami (quién estaba en un subidón de azúcar por cierto)

De la garganta salió… Momento… ¡¿Quién es ese?

–Soy el REY Gatuno… -exclamó desde el cielo haciendo énfasis en ''rey''. -¡Temblad ante mi ejército, humanos!

¿E-ejército? ¡Pero si eran un montón de gatos azules! ¿Dije azules, verdad?

–¡Grimmjow Jeagerjaques está aquí para patearles sus jodidos traseros! –gritó con una risa malvada.

Ichigo no podía creerse lo que veía. La Sexta Espada. Grimmjow J- como se diga. ¡Vestido en un tutú y con una cola y orejas de gato! -¡Lucha conmigo, shinigami!

–No te rías… Mierda, no te rías… -se pedía a sí mismo. No podía… ¡Estúpido azúcar! Estalló en una sonora carcajada, lágrimas incluidas, cosa que molesto mucho al Arrancar. Oh oh…

* * *

-El Rey estaba muy enfadado. ¡Y envió a su ejército de monosos a por el shinigami! ''¡No, suéltenme!'' Gritó el shinigami siendo arañado por los gatitos. Uuuh, aunque pequeños son de armas tomar –rió Rukia –El Rey de los Gatos, buscaba una princesa para que juntos dominaran el mundo, pero se encontró con algo mejor. ''Me gustan tus piernas'' dijo el Rey sensualmente. –Rukia sonrió ante su idea yaoista. Sí. Está un poco loca con ese tema. -¡Huye, querido héroe!- se emocionó tanto que… Oh se le había roto la punta. ¿Dónde tendría un afilador?

* * *

–¡No tiene ninguna gracia, Kurosaki! –protestó el peli azul.

–Lo siento Grimmjow… Es que… No puedo… -dijo entre risas. Cada vez que lo veía con ese tutú… ¡No podía dejar de reírse!

–¡A por él! –gritó. Una horda de gatos azules se lanzó a por el shinigami, arañándole.

-¡No, suéltenme! –gritó. ¡Eso dolía! De repente, Grimmjow retiró a sus tropas.

–Sabes… Cambié de idea. Estaba buscando con quién dominaría el mundo… -se acercó hasta Ichigo quién tenía los ojos entrecerrados tratando de recuperarse del dolor de los arañazos –Me gustan tus piernas.

–¡¿Qué cojones dices? –dijo Ichigo con cara de asustado y avergonzado.

–Ahora calla mi amor… ¡Te haré mi reina!

–No puedo creer que esto este pasando –decía el pobre Ichigo siendo acosado por un Grimmjow con tutú.

* * *

–¡Ya tengo afilado mi lápiz! –exclamó Rukia muy feliz. ¡Ahora podría seguir con sus fantásticos dibujos! –¡El Rey Gatuno raptó al shinigami! ¿Qué será de nuestro héroe? ¡Fin del capítulo! –cerró el cuaderno y saltó de la cama. ¡Ahora iría a dar una vuelta! Se sentía de muy buen humor.

* * *

–¡No me hagan esto! –gritó Ichigo. Esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla…

* * *

**Muy crack xD Habrán varios capítulos con distintas historias, esta consta de dos partes ^-^ ¡Pobre Ichi! No le doy al GrimmIchi, pero no pude resistirme *-***


	2. Chapter 2

Esto es una locura! Gracias por los reviews, la verdad ni pregunten de donde salieron todas estas ideas xD

* * *

Ya habiendo terminado de dar su breve paseo a la tienda de helados y comprarse uno de nata y fresa, regresó a la residencia de los Kurosaki con más helados para la familia, incluso para Ichigo, porque le dio pena. Se cambió de ropa, ya que llevaba mangas largas, y se puso unos shorts y una camiseta de Ichigo a falta de una de las suyas. ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a hacer tanto calor si hace nada estuvo lloviendo? Quitándole importancia a eso, se tiró de nuevo en la cama y abrió su dossier–. En donde me quedé… ¡Oh sí!

* * *

–¡Que no quiero ser tu maldita reina ni nada que se le parezca! –Gritaba la pobre fres- digo el pobre Ichigo por décima octava vez. ¡Que Grimmjow insistiera tanto lo ponía de los nervios!

–No te resistas.

Allí estaban, en… En donde quiera que sea ese mundo lleno de gatos, peces y caritas sonrientes. Ichigo podía asegurar que prefería luchar contra Kenpachi que estar en ese lugar con un loco Grimmjow queriendo hacerle su reina y también… Bueno, ¿pueden imaginarlo?

–Vamos, Kurosaki –dijo con su sensual voz– ¡Si no abres no puedo meterla!

–Dios Grimmjow! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Aléjate de mí! –huiría como un rayo si no fuera porque estaba encadenado de manos y pies contra una pared que cabe añadir que estaba hecha en mitad de la nada. Extraño, tanto como las sardinas parlantes y el musical de atunes.

–Admite que quieres probarlo.

–Tú… ¡ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA!

* * *

–El Rey quería hacer que su futura 'reina' probara su nueva comida para gatos hecho con… Ugh… Como sea, es asquerosa –Rukia puso cara de asco, seguramente recordando algún platillo de su amiga Orihime–. Pero no te preocupes héroe… -se concentró en dibujar otro personaje que consistía en un Chappy con un disfraz de… Chappy. Un poco incoherente eso de vestir a un conejo de conejo– ¡Súper Chappy irá a salvarte! –tosió un poco después de gritar y decidió que iría a la cocina a por algo de beber antes de seguir con su obra de arte.

* * *

–Por favor, mátenme –suplicaba Ichigo mientras seguía siendo… ¿Alimentado? De acuerdo, mejor dicho; envenenado por Grimmjow.

–Bien. ¡Mira qué tenemos aquí! –unos gatos tras Grimmjow traían un traje blanco. Sí, es lo que todos están pensando.

–Ni muerto me pondré eso –dijo Ichigo tratando de sonar amenazador. Aunque estando atado no es como si pudiera hacer algo.

–No seas así, Kurosaki. ¿Qué es una reina sin su vestido? –Grimmjow disfrutaba mucho con eso. Oh sí, ridiculizar al shinigami era el doble de mejor que luchar contra él.

–Cómo me pongas eso, te voy a…

Grimmjow lo interrumpió con una estruendosa risa aparte de gritarle que lo intentara. Una venita creció en la sien de Ichigo. Porque estaba esposado que si no se iba a enterar. El peli azul tenía una de sus sonrisas sádicas en su rostro, sonrisa que nadie tomaría en serio por cómo iba vestido el Arrancar.

–Ya tengo planeado nuestro futuro –sacó una lista y se puso unas gafas de vista que ni dios sabe de dónde carajos las sacó–. Nos casaremos, tendremos muchos hijos, seremos felices y comeremos sardinas.

Ichigo resopló ante lo estúpido que sonaba todo eso. Empezaba a preguntarse si los hollow aparte de no tener corazón, no tenían cerebro–. Primero, de ningún modo pienso casarme contigo. Segundo, no soy gay. Tercero, tener hijos implica… sexo… ¡y de ninguna manera seré violado! ¡Y los hombres no pueden quedarse embarazados, estúpido! Oh sí y otra cosa… ¡sardinas no rima una mierda con felices!

Grimmjow dio un respingo y deshizo la lista con sus manos –Es que yo leí el otro día un sitio donde…

–Grimmjow… Hay mucha gente con una imaginación muy retorcida en este mundo.

El peli azul no tardó en recuperar su sonrisa perversa. Se giró y silbó. Enseguida todos los seres extraños del lugar se alejaron de allí. Ahora sí que Ichigo tenía un poco de miedo. Esa cara no le gustaba nada. ¿En qué pensaba el Espada? Grimmjow se acercó hasta Ichigo y le susurró algo en el oído–. Yo también puedo retorcer mi imaginación~

–Estoy oficialmente perturbado –pensó el pobre peli naranjo. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando notó algo húmedo sobre su cuello. ¡Dios, Grimmjow hablaba en serio! –No… ¡Para! ¡Malo! ¡Eso no se hace! –se sacudió intentando mover la cabeza a un lado para que Grimmjow no llegara hasta su oreja.

–Vamos a jugar a que te violo… -se relamía los labios mientras miraba sensualmente a su presa.

–¡NOO! –gritó Ichigo con una mezcla entre miedo y autoridad.

–Ay… ¡Esto será divertido! ¡Juegas muy bien! –rió el peli azul.

–Esto no puede estar pasando –pensó Ichigo viendo lo que se le venía encima– ¡Déjame en paz, gato pervertido gigante!

* * *

Rukia se había ido a la cocina para beberse algo fresco. Pero sin querer se le derramó el zumo y se manchó la ropa. Subió de nuevo a la habitación de Ichigo y rebuscó en el cajón de ropa que tenía para ella sólo encontrando un traje que hace tiempo Isshin le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Debería ir luego de cambiarse a buscar a Ichigo. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto ese idiota? No es que le importara, pero tenía ganas de coger su helado y restregárselo por la cara. ¡Sí, eso sería divertido!

* * *

–¡Deja de resistirte, Reina!~

Otra venita creció en la sien de Ichigo cuando escuchó una voz tremendamente molesta en el fondo de su consciencia. Como su hollow se pusiera a joder también… ¡iba a ir a su Mundo Interno e iba a pegarle cuatro ostias!

Grimmjow seguía tratando de hacérselo a Ichigo. No sean idiotas… ¡Todos saben de lo que estoy hablando!

–¡Cómo no te cases conmigo, haré que veas Gran Hermano para el resto de tu vida!

–¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Para de una vez! ¡No me tortures más! ¡Haré lo que sea! No sé ni por qué haces esto…

Grimmjow parpadeó y miró a otro lado, llevándose un dedo a la boca–. Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco sé que estoy haciendo.

Si no fuera porque estaba sujeta al maxilar, estaba seguro de que su quijada se hubiera ido al suelo. Tanto que le había hecho pasar y sufrir para no saber qué coño estaba haciendo…

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, aún intentando recordar qué hacía allí. Se giró para soltar las cadenas del shinigami, pero retrocedió al notar un aura oscura emanando de Ichigo–. No me sueltes… Porque si lo haces… ¡TE DESTROZO! –luego se puso a murmurar un montón de cosas muy furioso.

–Entonces… ¿Te dejo ahí? –preguntó mirándolo con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

–No, por favor. Ya quiero largarme de aquí.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y lo liberó. Tan pronto como lo hizo, observaba como Ichigo corría como loco por todas partes, buscando una supuesta salida y gritando lo muy cabreado que estaba.

–Oye Kurosaki –lo llamó cuando pasó corriendo por delante suya– ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa de shinigami?

Ichigo se detuvo y recordó el cambio en su shihakushô- ¿Recortes de la crisis? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Luego sonrió con sorna–. Y qué hay de ti… ¿Te descubriste a ti mismo?

Grimmjow se miró y gritó insultos con ira– ¿QUÉ JODIDA MIERDA ES ESTA? –sacó las garras y se desgarró toda la malla y el tutú. Ichigo automáticamente se giró tapándose los ojos con ambas manos ya que el Arrancar había quedado prácticamente desnudo–. Discúlpame un momento, Kurosaki –cogió un atún (pobre de él que pasaba por ahí), y se tapó sus partes.

–¡SÚPER CHAPPY AL RESCATE! –una loca, como Ichigo la definía, llegó gritando del cielo noqueando de una patada voladora al peli azul.

–¿RUKIA? –exclamó el shinigami al reconocer a su amiga y que conste que sólo la reconoció por su estatura. Luego se fijó en su traje ceñido de color morado, que realzaba su figura y dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas. Y esas orejas de conejo no le quedaban mal. Ichigo se tiró del cabello. Grimmjow acababa de ser una mala influencia para él.

– ¡Al fin te encontré Ichigo! –dijo levantando el dedo pulgar– ¡Y derroté al villano!

–No sé de que hablas… -murmuró– ¿Y qué demonios llevas puesto? –preguntó mientras veía como su amiga hacia poses heroicas.

–Toda mi ropa estaba en la lavadora y sin querer me manché con el zumo, así que me tuve que poner este traje que me regaló tu padre en mi cumpleaños.

–Tenía que ser del viejo –susurró mirando a Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza.

– ¿Quién demonios me ha pateado mi hermoso y salvaje rostro real? –chilló Grimmjow levantándose de repente.

–¡Ya corta con eso, Grimmjow!

–Sí vale, lo siento–gruñó molesto.

–Ichigo tu shihakushô está…

–YA LO SÉ –contestó exasperado. Rukia lo golpeó en la cabeza con una patada voladora por gritarle. Le dolió tanto que pensó que su amiga tenía súper poderes.

Entonces Rukia se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba. Sí, definitivamente los peces y los gatos no cantan –Ichigo, ¿te has encontrado con algo extraño?

Se levantó el suelo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe de Rukia–. Con un tipo lleno de musgo que hablaba alemán y un hollow cabezón que me dio chocolate a cambió que lo dejara ir –un hilo de baba bajó de la comisura de sus labios cuando recordó lo buena que estaba aquella chocolatina gigante–, luego me encontré con este loco –señaló a Grimmjow con el ceño fruncido y este lo miró furioso.

–¡Es posible que-! –sacó su dossier. Los chicos se preguntaron donde lo llevaba con la ropa ajustada que tenía puesta. Lo abrió y revisó lo que había dibujado. Todo lo que había dicho Ichigo era lo que había dibujado. Sus ojos iluminaron y una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios, su cuerpo rodeado con un aura de fuego.

Tanto Ichigo como Grimmjow retrocedieron por la risa malvada de Rukia.

–¡CON ESTO DOMINARÉ EL MUNDO! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

¿Qué planes tendrá Rukia con ese mágico dossier?

Continuará… xD

* * *

Cualquier sugerencia o idea que tengan que Rukia pueda hacer con el cuaderno será aceptada.  
P.D: Mata a JB ya esta cogida xD


	3. Chapter 3

¡Aquí viene otra parte más! Está inspirada por la idea que dio un reviewer. No entiendo por qué ahora FF no deja poner nombres y todos los anónimos son Guest ._. Siento la tremenda tardanza, pero no he estado de humor. He aprovechado que he tenido el 'día tonto' y me he puesto a escribir por aquí de nuevo :)

* * *

–De acuerdo, Kurosaki. Recuérdame otra vez por qué cojones estamos haciendo esto.

Ichigo suspiró, exasperado–. Porque a la enana se le cruzó un cable y pretende cambiar el mundo con un puto dossier en el que hace dibujos estúpidos que definen el futuro. Como vuelvas a preguntarme lo mismo por quinta vez, patearé tu trasero cuando salgamos de esta.

–Estaré esperando –contestó con ira, frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos hombres estaban en un castillo sacado de la nada (otra vez), en una cocina inmensa, vestidos de mayordomos y preparando la cena. Grimmjow se había arrancado las mangas, ya que las odiaba y tenía un calor infernal. Ichigo no había sido tan animal y se había, simplemente, desabotonado la camiseta. Y en ese momento, debido a que el pobre Arrancar no tenía idea sobre cómo preparar un plato desde que no tiene estómago, estaba en un arranque de ira a la que Ichigo respondió con un bufido y varias llamadas de atención.

–Grimmjow para de una vez, gritar no soluciona nada. Deja que te ayude –dijo en un tono de voz normal.

–¡¿Cómo los humanos os las ingeniáis con esto?! –se tiró del cabello y siguió dando vueltas por la cocina ignorando lo que quiera que Ichigo le estuviera diciendo.

–Grimmjow –volvió a llamar.

–¡Que yo no tengo estómago malditos!

–Grimm-

–¡Les volaré la cabeza con un Cero!

–¡Grimmjow! ¡Escúchame de una puta vez o te juro que le suplicaré a Rukia que te cierre esa maldita boca de una vez por todas! –Tomó una bocanada de aire–. Me pones de los nervios, en serio.

Grimmjow se quedó un poco atónito después del grito del shinigami en el que no entendió más de la mitad debido a la velocidad en que lo dijo. Perder los nervios frente a él había sido, en cierto modo, vergonzoso.

–Escucha, sé que somos enemigos a morir, pero ahora debemos colaborar o Rukia barrerá el piso con nuestras caras –esas fueron palabras textuales de la Kuchiki si no tenían la cena lista en 15 minutos–. Peor, hará que nos barramos nosotros mismos.

–Odio decir esto pero… De acuerdo. Será una tregua. Pero para que no sea todo tan bueno… ¿Quieres apostar quién aguanta más?

* * *

–Chappy.

–¿Sí, Rukia-sama? –contestó el conejito.

–¿Está lista la cena? –Rukia estaba sentada sobre un alto trono, aún con su traje de Súper Chappy, pero con una corona puesta.

–Es que no especificó lo que quería para cenar así que…

–Diles que curry –dijo con brillo de emoción en los ojos.

–No creo que les dé tiempo de prepararlo en quince minutos- pensó el conejito blanco dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando este apareció por la puerta, los otros dos se asustaron de ver el conejo, sobre todo Ichigo. ¡Lo que le faltaba era ver a esos conejos vivos!–. Rukia-sama dice que quiere curry.

–¡¿Cómo vamos a preparar eso en el tiempo que nos queda?! –gritó Ichigo al aire. Estaba al límite de su paciencia con todo aquello– ¡Necesitaríamos un milagro! Además… ¡Si tiene ese maldito cuaderno por qué no se dibuja un plato curry y así ya lo tiene y deja de amargarnos la existencia!

–Tiene razón Ichigo-sama, pero… ¿Quién va y se lo dice?

–Vamos Grimmjow –lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa a pesar de las protestas de este de no querer ir.

El conejito se los quedó mirando con una gota detrás de su cabeza. Esperaba que esos dos no la palmaran tan pronto.

Ichigo abrió las puertas del salón de golpe, haciendo que Rukia saltara del susto. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba puesta y las tiró al suelo con furia– ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Dimito!

Los Chappy alrededor de Rukia se escondieron, temiendo que algo malo fuera a pasar.

–¿Cómo? –dijo Rukia perpleja.

–Ya lo oíste –habló Grimmjow tras el peli naranjo estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Kurosaki.

–¡No podéis!

–Oh sí. ¡Yo sí que puedo! –envió un Cero directo a una pared y huyó por ella.

Rukia cogió su dossier y dibujó algo. Enseguida la pared se reparó impidiendo la huida de Ichigo también–. No puedes salir mientras tenga esto –rió por lo bajo y meneó el cuaderno en el aire. Seguido volvió a dibujar algo en lo que Ichigo le seguía chillando.

–Maldita sea, Rukia. ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! Literalmente hablando, vamos.

Mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que Rukia cogió el lápiz de nuevo y dibujó. Ichigo temía por su vida. ¿En qué estaría pensando Rukia ahora? Suspiró aliviado cuando solo vio a un Chappy acercarse con un plato de curry. Rukia le agradeció con una sonrisa al conejo y este regresó con los demás.

–Si te portas bien… Te concederé lo que quieras.

–Deja de joderme, Rukia. ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Y qué hay con nuestro trabajo de shinigami? ¿Te vas a saltar tu deber?

Rukia sonrió a eso–. Para nada. Ya encontré a alguien que haga ese trabajo.

–¿Cómo? –Ichigo no era capaz de creer todo lo que oía de los labios de la pelinegra. ¿Esa era realmente su amiga Rukia?

–Vamos Ichigo –se levantó de su asiento y se paró en medio del salón– ¡Esto es muy divertido!

De repente aparecieron un montón de Chappys por la puerta que tiraron a alguien dentro del salón.

–¡NO ME COGERÁN CON VIDA! –gritó muy furioso Grimmjow poniéndose en pie y moviendo el puño en el aire.

–Ya te han cogido con vida, idiota –le dijo Ichigo llevándose una mano a la frente.

–Como sea chicos… -Rukia volvió a sentarse en el trono y adoptó una posición que a Grimmjow le sonaba de alguna parte. (¿Aizen tal vez?)– ¡Sean buenos y serán recompensados!

* * *

–Oye Kurosaki –llamó Grimmjow mientras estaban limpiando la cocina.

–¿Qué demonios es ahora Grimmjow? –preguntó de mala gana. Estaba de mal humor, la verdad el pobre peli azul no le hizo para que le hablara así.

–¿No crees que esa tal Kuchiki se volvió un poco yandere?

–¿Yande-qué? –Sacudió la cabeza y frunció aún más el ceño si era posible–. Sea lo que sea, se está pasando.

–Pero no podemos hacer nada… ¡Oh dios! ¡Eso me cabrea tanto! ¡Me recuerda cuando estábamos bajo el comando de Aizen! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

–Estoy de acuerdo –concordó a la vez que tiraba el paño con el que estaba limpiando al suelo– ¡Tenemos que quitarle ese dossier como sea!

–Vete tú, que yo iré enseguida –murmuró Grimmjow mientras veía a Ichigo irse de la cocina dando fuertes pasos en el suelo–. Paso de ir. Seguro que en menos de dos segundos ese shinigami estúpido estará de vuelta –y como si alguien hubiera oído eso, un par de chappys empujaron a Ichigo de vuelta a la cocina. Sólo que había algo distinto en él.

Y eso hizo que Grimmjow se desternillara de risa.

–¡Ay qué risa!

Una venita creció en la sien del peli naranjo–. Mira quién se ríe –contestó entre dientes–. Él que iba vestido con un tutú…

–¡Eso pasa! ¿Pero un traje de maid? ¡Es demasiado bueno! –Grimmjow se siguió riendo, bueno, yo si fuera él no me reiría tanto…

–¡MALDITA SEA GRIMMJOW DEJA DE REÍRTE! –estirando la falda del traje hacia abajo le dio una patada en la cara al peli azul. Este se calló de inmediato.

–Ok… ya paro –gruñó sobándose de la nariz– ¿Kuchiki te hizo eso?

–NO. Si te parece salí del armario… ¡Y descubrí que me gusta vestirme de mujer! –gritó muy enojado.

–Okay Kurosaki, no te preocupes. Pero yo creo que ser gay no está tan mal –puso una mano en su hombro e Ichigo la apartó inmediatamente.

–La madre que te… ¡Hay algo llamado sarcasmo! –Se tiró del cabello y le dio la espalda a Grimmjow– ¡Gyah! ¡Me voy a volver loco en este sitio! ¡MI AMIGA ME HIZO SU ESCLAVO Y MI ENEMIGO ME QUIERE EN SU CAMA! ¡¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?!

Si Kami-sama estaba allá arriba, debía de odiarle mucho. DEMASIADO.

* * *

Pobre Ichigo, para mí que perderá la cordura en ese sitio xD Cuando me imaginé toda la escena en la realidad me empecé a reír y reír y reír… al final casi me asfixio por falta de aire xD Mi madre debe de pensar que estoy loca -w-


End file.
